


the stars shine bright but darling they don't compare to you

by totally_not_joy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, SO MUCH FLUFF, a bit of spice at the end, anyway, best friend squad space road trip, glimmer and catra bickering because i love them, it's not even funny, just a tiny hint, wow it has been a HOT minute since i wrote something
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_not_joy/pseuds/totally_not_joy
Summary: We were ROBBED of the best friends squad space road trip, so here's a one-shot from what should have been.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 38





	the stars shine bright but darling they don't compare to you

**Author's Note:**

> My friend is sketching a tattoo design for me so I wrote her this in return.

“BEST FRIEND SQUAD SPACE ROAD TRIP!”

It had seemed like a good idea when Bow had first suggested it, still high on their victory over the Horde. The rest of them easily agreed, also still riding their victory highs. They packed to travel, said goodbyes to their friends, and set off into space. Now, three weeks in, Catra is beginning to have a few regrets.

She sits on the ledge of one of the windows, staring out at the vast expanse of space. The stars are particularly bright, but Catra can’t help but think Adora’s eyes shine brighter. 

Glimmer and Bow are in charge of making dinner, and their disgustingly sweet displays of affection echo down the short hallway rather well. She would move, but Glimmer knows she’s sitting there and she’d rather not have to wait an extra hour and a half for dinner while they disinfect the kitchen.

“Hey, Catra.” Adora’s voice comes from behind her as familiar arms wrap around her.

“Hey Adora. Shouldn’t you be navigating?” Catra melts into Adora’s embrace, eyes slipping shut.

“The ship’s on autopilot most of the time anyway, and we’re not near any asteroid fields. We should be fine.” Adora murmurs into Catra’s hair, placing a kiss between her ears.

“Don’t jinx it darling.”

Adora chuckles, and Catra can feel her chest shaking with Adora’s as she laughs. Catra cracks a smile, eyes still closed. 

“Mm, I promise I’ll go destroy any asteroids that dare appear in our way. What are you doing here anyway? There’s plenty of more comfortable places to perch.” Adora’s lips graze over Catra’s left ear.

Catra rolls her eyes, replying, “I’m making sure our dinner’s on time.”

On cue, Glimmer and Bow’s laughter echoes down the hall, and then the sound of one of them shutting the other up with a kiss. It’s quiet for a moment, and then another, and then the kitchen door slides shut. Catra scowls.

“HEY, KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS YOU TWO! ” Catra yells down the hall as Adora dissolves into laughter.

“SHUT UP CATRA!” Glimmer shoots back instantly.

“I WANNA EAT ON TIME TODAY, SPARKLES!”

“YOU’RE ONE TO TALK!”

A moment of quiet as Bow calms Glimmer down, before he yells, “Sorry Catradora, dinner will be done in five!”

“Thank you Bow!” Adora calls back. Catra looks up at Adora, confused.

“What’s a catradora?”

Adora laughs, “Oh, that’s just the ship name Bow created for us.”

“Ship name…?” Catra asks, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, when people are in a relationship, you can mash their names together to create a ship name. Hence, Catradora.”

Catra gives her a skeptical look, “Are you sure this isn’t something Sparkles made up to humiliate me?”

“I  _ promise _ , it’s not. Glimmer just wanted something to call us because yelling both of our names took too much effort.” Adora presses a kiss to Catra’s cheek. “Plus, Bow thought it was cute and honestly so do I”

Adora loosens her hold and Catra turns to face her. “I’m still gonna torment Sparkles at dinner.”

“Catra, behave, we do not need a repeat of last time. I love you but I refuse to clean the entire ship top to bottom because you and Glimmer insisted on trying to murder each other with berries. My favorite shirt is still stained.”

“She deserved that!” Catra replies vehemently. 

Adora chuckles, leaning in to whisper in Catra’s ear. “How about, if you play nice with Glimmer until dinner’s over, I’ll reward you later tonight.”

Catra immediately flushes, “What kind of reward?” She manages to stammer out.

“Well, let’s just call last night a warm-up.” Adora’s voice is low and sultry in her ear, honeyed and tantalizing. Events from the night before flash in Catra’s mind. 

_ Adora’s hand all over. Breathy moans spilling from her throat. Adora’s lips on her neck, on her chest, moving lower, lower…  _

“Okay, I’ll play nice!” Catra’s face is bright red, and Adora leans back, smirking. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

Playful mirth shining in Adora’s eyes gives her away, “Maybe.” She leans forward, capturing Catra’s lips with her own. Catra lifts her arms to wrap around Adora’s neck, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss, and-

“Now who needs to keep it in their pants?” Glimmer’s voice snaps them out of their little bubble.

Catra pulls away, resting her forehead against Adora’s, whispering, “I’m gonna kill her.”

“Nope, not happening. C’mon, let’s go eat with our friends whom we love dearly.” Adora takes Catra’s hand, gently tugging her towards the kitchen.

“Eh, I love you more.” Catra lets herself be pulled, immensely satisfied at the blush tinting Adora’s cheeks.

“Well, I love you the most.” Adora shoots back, smiling.

Maybe this trip wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

“Hey lovebirds, get in here before the food gets cold!”

Nope, definitely not the best idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
